Attack Dogs
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Info Land Mine Function A unique function of the Attack Dog is its ability to "' Sniff Out '" and detonate any unseen Land Mines '''in an Enemy Base or Deposit, thus clearing the path for subsequent attacking ground forces. '''To Find and Detonate Land Mines : *Deploy Attack Dogs into a Enemy Base or Deposit *Select the Attack Dogs you wish to use and Click Fire at Will ( ) *The Attack Dog will run to the nearest Land Mine to its position. *Once the Land Mine is reached it takes approximately 2 Seconds for the Attack Dog to detonate the mine. *If the Attack Dog survives the detonation it will move on the the next closest Land Mine* *Only one Attack Dog at a time will lock onto and seek out each mine. * Note: The Attack Dog will seek out the next mine on a horizontal line from the previously detonated one even if it is at a great distance than a mine located in a forward line. Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Attack Dog's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of''' Jan 08, 2014. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of''' Oct 30, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of''' Aug 14, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to '''Veteran Level in the Game Update of''' May 30, 2013. *The Attack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 10 in the Game Update of''' Feb 13, 2013. *TheAttack Dog received the ability to be upgraded to '''Level 9 in the Game Update of''' Nov 28,2012. *The Attack Dog was introduced to the 'Event Shop 'during '''Operation: Warhawk. Additional Facts *The Attack Dog may freely pass over any Land Mine without detonating it. The Dog will only detonate a Mine if it is actively seeking it out. *The Attack Dog was the first Infantry 'Unit to be offered as[[ Special Event | '''Special Event ']]Prize. *The Attack Dog may attack and kill all Ground '''Infantry Units including Hercules & Gladiators. *One Dead Level 10+ Attack Dog at a time may be instanlly healed with a Level 10 Barracks. *The Attack Dog's speed and ability to change direction instantly makes it a good unit bait non-direct firing weapons such aa''' Mortar' and 'Hellfire Turrets'. *The Attack Dog with 20 has the lowest Range of any Unit, including the [[Suicide Bomber|'Suicide Bomber']] with a range of 25. *The Attack Dog travels the width of the 'World Map' ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately '7m 30s' giving it a 'Calculated Map Speed' of '1.1 hps ( Hex Per Second ).' *''Pixel Sheet Code : 30 In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - '''Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Animated Gallery Attack dog.gif|Dogs in action Attack Dog eat mine.gif|Dogs eat mine Gallery AttackDog-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description AttackDog-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message AttackDog-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message AttackDog-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 Message AttackDog-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10 Repair Info with a Level 10 Barracks AttackDog-UnlockMessage(Warhawk).png|Original Unlock Message Operation: Warhawk Warhawk-EventBox-2-Start.png|Event Box Operation: Warhawk Dog.png|Original Design AttackDog-LargePic.png|Large Pic File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv01(Barracks-Lv5).jpg|Level 1 Stats (Barracks Level 5) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv04(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 4 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 8 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 9 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 10 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 11 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 12 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 13 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 14 Stats (Barracks Level 10) File:AttackDog-Stats-Lv15(Barracks-Lv10).jpg|Level 15 Stats (Barracks Level 10) Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Special Event Prize Category:Special Op Unit